


Just shut up

by Theriddler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I saw a opportunity and I took it, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, Merlin Season 2 episode 9, Merthur - Freeform, Pining Arthur, Potential Spoilers, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theriddler/pseuds/Theriddler
Summary: Freya has just passed away and now Arthur cannot bear to see Merlin sad which just leads to Arthur confessing his feelings to Merlin.  (I don't even know what this is. I saw a opportunity in S02E09 and I took it. I have just started watching and hence I am oblivious to the future plot. I have completely ignored Gwen because MERTHUR for life. That does not mean I hate Gwen.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please be kind. It's literally 3:23 AM right now so there definately might be mistakes. Please let me know if you like it. 
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments. 
> 
> Ok enjoy x  
> Bye

Merlin was trying to immerse himself in cleaning Arthur’s shoes that he had laid out. It was even easier than dealing with what was happening, what had happened. He wanted to relive every moment he had spent with Freya but the truth was they had not spent more than a few hours together.

 Freya was something different. There was no way to explain it. She made him feel complete, like he was not alone anymore. But the weird thing was Merlin knew he was not alone. The moment he reached Camelot he had never been alone. He had Gaius and he had friends. He had Arthur. They did not know the real him but Merlin knew that they all cared about him and so did he and that was enough. He tried hard to convince himself that he was not alone. He resumed the polishing of shoes when the door opened abruptly.

“Ah Merlin, I’m looking for you.” Arthur said hanging his coat on the wood panel.

“Yeah, right, er, you're going to ask me to polish your armor and to, er, wash your clothes and clean your room.” Merlin muttered.

Arthur said nothing for a few seconds. Before Merlin could look up, Arthur was sitting on the floor besides him.

“Something’s been upsetting you, hasn’t it?” Merlin thought about where this conversation was going. He wanted to tell Arthur about Freya but that would only put Arthur in a difficult position. He was the prince after all and Merlin had just committed treason.

“Maybe.” He answered hoping Arthur wouldn’t intrude.

“Was it when I threw water over you?”  Merlin, for the first time, looked at Arthur. He looked different. His eyes, they seemed different. There was something about him that said that Arthur cared. That made Merlin smile even though he did not mean to. He hadn’t smiled in a while.

“It wasn’t very nice.” He said in the playful tone they always shared.

“It was a bit unfair.” He said “Like when you called me fat.”

“Why was that unfair?” Merlin tried his very best to keep a straight face.

“Because I’m not f-” Merlin smirked which just made Arthur more irritated. Before Merlin knew it Arthur had put him in a headlock and was rubbing his knuckles on his head. That did hurt.

“Ow!” He shouted trying to get out “Ah!”

“Still think I need to get in shape?” Arthur said pressing harder.

“No! No! No no no” Merlin almost yelped. And for some reason Arthur laughed which of course made Merlin smile. Arthur had an infectious smile. It suited him.

“That’s better.” he said not smiling anymore. Merlin looked at him, he could not place the emotion Arthur was showing.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

“You know I could just break the legs of anybody who broke your heart.” Arthur said proudly.

“That’s ok but I’ll keep that in mind.” He shook his head.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Arthur asked “And don’t just say you are because I will know if you lie.”

“No.” Merlin admitted, finally putting the shoe in his hands down “No, I am not Ok.” He took in a deep breath “But I will be fine, it may take while.” Merlin was frankly surprised at himself. Of the all the people, he never imagined having a heart to heart with Arthur.

“Everything will be ok.” Arthur said shifting in closer to merlin. “So this person, were they the love of your life?”

“No.” Merlin answered “I mean I think not. She was something though, she was special. But she is gone now so there is no point in wondering what she was meant to be!” Merlin had thought about a thousand scenarios where he could have saved Freya.  But he knew he couldn’t and what had come to pass had come to pass. There was no point in dwelling on it. He had decided that he won’t.

“Good, that’s good to hear.” Merlin heard Arthur murmur.  “I mean that you didn’t lose the love of your life, that’s good to hear.”  He clarified.

Out of nowhere Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder, which was precisely the last thing Merlin was expecting. Actually this entire conversation was the last thing Merlin was expecting. Maybe he was dreaming again.

“What-” Merlin started but was interrupted but Arthur’s hand snaking it’s way shyly into Merlin’s hand. “Um” was all Merlin was able to say.

“Is this alright?” Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded. A moment passed or maybe it was a few minutes. Merlin had lost the sense of time. “Thank you” he said, resting his head on Arthur’s.  

“You’re always welcome.” Arthur said. Merlin won’t lie, he had thought about Arthur like that and in all frankness, underneath everything Arthur was sweetheart and Merlin really did like him. But he had dismissed that thought; the future king of Camelot was not going to be with his man-servant. But at this very moment, it didn’t seem as ridiculous as it usually did. Everyone said they were two sides of the same coin, maybe they were both meant to fall in love with each other. Arthur was his destiny after all.

“Arthur.” Merlin asked “What is happening? I mean this is nice but I need to know what is going on here?”

“Oh dear lord! Why are you so dumb?” Arthur said turning his face towards him “I have to spell out _everything_ to you!” He sighed and now Merlin was more confused than ever.

“I like you MERLIN! I like you a lot and I hate you at the same time. Every time I look at you I want to kiss you and also kill you at the same time. But I want to protect you as well. It’s very chaotic inside my brain and I have decided that I have to at least give it a try.”

“You want to what?” Merlin repeated, dumbfounded

“Merlin, you heard me perfectly. I am _not_ repeating myself.” Arthur was blushing. Arthur was blushing for him. It was a new kind of adorable, he decided.

“Arthur, just shut up and kiss me!” It was like Arthur was waiting for Merlin to say that because before he knew it Merlin was being tackled to the ground with Arthur’s lips on his.  

Merlin thought the kiss would be rough and fast but it seemed like Arthur was in a mood to surprise. Arthur pulled back and looked into Merlin’s eyes before leaning in again. He placed a shy peck on his lips. And then slowly he kissed Merlin sucking on his bottom lip. Merlin felt goose bumps all over his body as his hands rose to settle in Arthur's hair. Every day Arthur’s hair looked soft but he was never able to touch it and today Arthur did not disappoint. His hair was soft and silky and when he pulled at it he could feel Arthur kissing him harder. Arthur’s hands had not left his cheeks. They were steady, stroking his jaw and the back of his head. It was all kinds of breath-taking.

There was a sudden knock on the door “Prince Arthur, the king had requested your presence immediately. I am to escort you.” Arthur pulled way and sighed.

“This is so not over” He whispered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He stood up and walked over towards the closet while Merlin tried his very best to act normal. “Come in.” Arthur said and the knight came in with his red clothing. Merlin resumed his polishing.

“You are right, though.” Arthur said to him (Merlin could feel him smirking at him) “You need to polish my armor, wash my clothes, and clean my room.” He turned around and winked at him.

Merlin just shook his head and got back to work. He was more distracted now than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh they kissed.  
> I swear I gave myself feels while writing this fic.  
> Leave comment and have good day/evening.  
> Bye x.


End file.
